Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 090
"Pro-Dueling", known as "The Academia's Pride" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2006 and in the United States on February 1, 2007. Summary In the forests around Duel Academy, a Pro League Duelist, Mathmatica, has defeated several students in the Genex Tournament. Others begin to run from him when he challenges them. Chancellor Sheppard discusses the current standings in the Genex Tournament with Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Sheppard is disappointed, as most of Duel Academy's students have been unable to defeat the Pro League Duelists. Crowler and Bonaparte believe that if the students don't start winning, the Academy's reputation will fall and fear that it would cause them to be fired. Sheppard questions why Sartorius has not accepted any Duels since his defeat of Prince Ojin. Linda enters Sheppard's office and states that Sartorius has what he wants from Ojin - the keys to the laser satellite and thus has no more reason to participate in the tournament. However, The Light of Destruction possessing Sartorius is having problems suppressing Sartorius' true benevolent personality, and thus is unable to activate the satellite yet. Back in the forest, a group of Ra Yellow students encounter Mathmatica, though none of them wish to Duel him. Damon jumps down from a tree and accepts Mathmatica's challenge instead." Mathmatica reduces Damon to 1000 Life Points, using "Fatal Abacus" and "Transistor the Warrior" but Damon manages to win with his "Drawler". Elsewhere, Belowski is Dueling another Pro Duelist, Elroy Prescott, who is using "Goblin Dancing Force". Belowski summons "Mokey Mokey King" and Elroy eventually gives his Genex Medallions to Belowski without finishing the Duel and then falls asleep due to Belowski's strange powers. Mindy and Jasmine have teamed together against another Pro Duelist, Maitre' D, and are at this point losing badly. Maitre'D is surprised at how poorly the supposedly elite Obelisk Blue students are doing against him. Alexis appears and takes their place, beginning with their remaining 1200 Life Points. She destroys his "Bacchus" and is almost done in by his "Big Vintage Magna Mutton", though she eventually defeats Maitre' D with her Cyber Angels. Mindy and Jasmine beg Alexis to return to Obelisk Blue, but she declines. However, Chazz believes that the fact that she discarded "White Veil" rather than play it means that she is not completely lost to the Society of Light yet. Damon chooses to return to the mountains rather than continue participating in the tournament and Belowski falls asleep under a tree. Crowler and Bonaparte are once again worried about being fired. Featured Duels Damon vs. Mathimatica Mathmatica has 3000 Life Points, (the dub shows 4000, but this is an error), "Transistor the Warrior" (1000/1000) in Attack Position, "Gravity Bind" and one card Set. Damon has 2500 Life Points, "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and one card Set. Mathmatica's turn Mathmatica activates "Illegal Summon", letting both players Special Summon a monster from their Decks to their opponent's side of the field. Mathmatica Summons "Mid Shield Gardna" (100/1800) in Defense Position and Damon Summons "Doron" (900/500) in Defense Position. He then activates his face-down "Fatal Abacus", which will inflict 500 damage to the owner of a monster when it sent from the field to the Graveyard. Mathmatica activates the effect of "Transistor", Tributing "Doron" to allow it to attack directly (Damon 2500 → 1500). The effect of "Fatal Abacus" inflicts 500 damage (Damon 1500 → 1000). Damon's turn Damon activates "Miracle Draw" before his drawing during his Draw Phase. He calls "Drawler" and draws it, so Mathmatica takes 1000 damage (Mathmatica 3000 → 2000) via "Miracle Draw". He activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two more cards. He Normal Summons "Drawler" (?/?), sending six cards from his hand to the bottom of his Deck to increase its ATK and DEF by 500 for each cards sent (3000/3000). "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Transistor" (Mathmatica 2000 → 0). Belowski vs. Elroy Prescott Belowski controls two "Mokey Mokeys" (300/100) in Defense Position and 4000 Life Points and Elroy controls three "Goblin Dancing Forces" (2000/? each) in Attack Position and has an unspecified about of Life Points. Elroy's turn Two "Goblin Dancing Forces" attack and destroy the two "Mokey Mokeys", while the third attacks directly (Belowski 4000 → 2000). Belowski's turn Belowski activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production", adding two "Mokey Mokeys" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing the three "Mokey Mokeys" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Mokey Mokey King" (300/100). Elroy falls asleep to Belowski's powers and forfeits. Mindy and Jasmine vs. Maitre' D Mindy and Jasmine have 1600 Life Points, Mindy controls "Rescue Cat" (300/100) in Defense Position and Jasmine controls"Mermaid Knight" (1500/700) in Attack Position. Maitre' D has 4000 Life Points and "Bacchus" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Maitre' D's turn During the Standby Phase, the ATK of "Bacchus" increases by 300 via its own effect ("Bacchus" 1600 → 1900/1600). "Bacchus" attacks and destroys "Mermaid Knight" (Mindy/Jasmine 1600 → 1200). As he controls a face-up WATER monster, he activates the "Divine Chalice" Quick-Play Spell Card, Special Summoning a "Crimson Token" (1000/1000) in Attack Position, which attacks and destroys "Rescue Cat". At this point, Alexis takes over for Mindy and Jasmine, retaining their current Life Point value. Maitre 'D Sets a monster. Alexis' turn Alexis activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Cyber Angel Idaten" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. She equips it with "Ritual Weapon", increasing its ATK by 1500 (1800 → 3300/1500). "Benten" attacks and destroys "Bacchus" (Maitre' D 4000 → 2600). The effect of "Benten" activates inflicting the DEF of "Bacchus" as damage (Maitre' D 2600 → 1000). Maitre' D's turn Maitre' D Flip Summons "Foaming Beauty" (1200/1200), decreasing the ATK of "Benten" by 1000 ("Benten" 3300 → 2300/1500). He Tributes "Foaming Beauty" and the "Crimson Token" to Normal Summon "Big Vintage Magna Mutton" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Mutton" attacks and destroys "Benten" (Alexis 1200 → 1000). Maitre' D activates "Bacchus Banquet", which will redirect any Battle Damage from Level 7 or lower monsters that Alexis attacks with to her. Alexis' turn Alexis Normal Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800) in Attack Position, while her hand contains "Hallowed Life Barrier" and "White Veil". Alexis Sets a card. Maitre' D's turn During the Standby Phase, "Magna Mutton" gains 1000 ATK via its effect (2500 → 3500/2100). "Manga Mutton" attacks "Cyber Tutu", but Alexis activates her face-down "Hallowed Life Barrier", discarding "White Veil" to reduce the Battle Damage to zero. Alexis' turn Alexis activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. She Normal Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/200). Its effect activates, letting her add a "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. She activates "Fulfillment of the Contract", paying 800 Life Points (Alexis 1000 → 200) to Special Summon "Idaten" (1600/2000) from her Graveyard. Its effect activates, letting her add a Spell Card from her Graveyard to her hand - "Pot of Greed", She activates it, drawing two more cards. She activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Petit Angel" and "Idaten" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying "Manga Mutton", with "Bacchus Banquet" destroying itself via its own effect as "Manga Mutton" was destroyed . "Idaten" attacks directly (Maitre' D 2500 → 0). Errors * In the English dub, when Alexis' "Cyber Angel" gets her power boost from "Ritual Weapon", the meter shows Life Points instead of ATK. * In the English dub, when Damon Summoned "Doron" to Mathmatica's side of the field, its ATK was shown as 800. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.